memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Tempest
| number = 19 | author = Susan Wright | published = February 1997 | format = paperback | pages = 275 | date = 2372 | ISBN = ISBN 0671002279 }} Description :When a ferocious plasma storm strikes the entire Bajoran system, Deep Space Nine becomes a port under siege, filled to overflowing with stranded space travelers, unpredictable aliens, and Klingon smugglers. Worf and Odo find themselves tested to the limit as they struggle to control the chaos that has consumed the station. :But even greater danger faces Dax and botanist Keiko O'Brien when they must fly a runabout into the very heart of the storm -- and encounter a strange new form of life! Summary References Characters :Alons • • Julian Bashir • Betenn Catrin • Betenn Krystal • Cali • Clan'cee • Col • Jadzia Dax • De Groodt • Drennela Fort • Iis • • Kira Nerys • Larah • Leeta • Mooh • Morn • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Ransi • Rom • Sebas • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Theosi • • Worf • Kasidy Yates • Zeischner Betenn Brucen • Curzon Dax • Tobin Dax • Gowron • Kaasin • Kurn • • Meln • Mogh • Nesser • Nog • Jean-Luc Picard • William Riker • Alexander Rozhenko • Shakaar Edon • Shorci • Jennifer Sisko • Deanna Troi Locations :Bajoran sector • Deep Space 9 • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's Andoria • Aruth • Badlands • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Bernice Province • Betazed • Boreth • Cardassia • Celestial Temple • Cardassia • County Cork • Cybriss Valley • Earth • Gamma Quadrant • Khitomer • Qo'noS • Rw'arez sector • Starfleet Headquarters • Tantrus II • Transient Registration • Starships and vehicles : (Starfleet scoutship) • ( ) • Hum'bernt (Bajoran tug) • (Klingon yacht) • Reaper (Klingon transport) • ( runabout) Andorian freighter • • moon shuttle • sailship • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Betazoid • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Lurian • Marlkin • Risan • Sattar • Temmorian • Trill Andorian • Borg • Cardassian • Delanian • Jem'Hadar • Prophets • Romulan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • House of Maang • House of Napos • Klingon Empire • Sattar Collective • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Flight Control • Bajoran Resistance • Dominion • Federation Council • Ferengi Alliance • House of Mogh • Klingon High Council • Maquis • Starfleet Academy • Trill Symbiont Institute • University of Betazed Science and technology :airlock • Alfvén wave • anti-grav pallet • atmospheric intake vent • bomb • cloaking device • coma • computer • dexitrin • fusion generator • holosuite • hour • ion trail • mile • mine • navigational array • nitrogen • PADD • particle accelerator • particle sweeper • Planck's law • plasma • plasma storm • radiation • replicator • sensor • solotine • space • star chart • time • tractor beam • transporter • tricorder • universe • warp core breach • warp drive • warp nacelle Ranks and titles :captain • chief • commander • doctor • ensign • investigator • King of Aruth • lieutenant • Senior Mate • senior officer • smuggler • strategic operations officer • technician • warrior Other references :bat'leth • Battle of the Omarion Nebula • ba'zon • Bernitii • blimenny • bridge • cargo bay • catwalk • cheese sandwich • container • corridor • dabo • darts • equestrianism • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • government • Gratitude Festival • hull • Hum'taS • Klingonese • latinum • Noh • Occupation of Bajor • planet • pony • qu'vatlh • saucer section • sector • Serran • skeleton crew • Starfleet uniform • tubba • vacuum mite • war • weapon • week Appendices Background information *''The Tempest'' features the first appearances in a novel of Kasidy Yates and Leeta. Related stories *The events of "Fascination", " ", Star Trek Generations, "Facets" and "The Way of the Warrior" are mentioned. External link * Connections | after1 = Wrath of the Prophets | prevpocket = Indiscretion | nextpocket = Rejoined | voyages1 = DS9 | adbefore1 = Indiscretion | adafter1 = Rejoined }} category:books category:dS9 novels